Charlotte and Jack (rise of the gaurdian)
by lexie1234
Summary: when Jack frost, finds a young girl named Charlotte frost, it seems she has the same powers, soon discovers that she is his little sister, Charlotte begins to stay and cling to Jack. but, when Jack and north find a secret about Charlotte, even she didn't know, will Jack not trust his baby sister like he used to, or will she fall into the hands of something truly evil?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1- she reminds me of someone.

i flew through the air. north was expecting me to freeze over ponds, a couple weeks before Christmas. i put it off, until now. a day before Christmas. i held on to my large stick. bunny wanted me to call it by it's real name, so i don't keep yelling 'wheres me stick?' but, when was the last time the guardian of fun, listened to a big, old, fat, rabbit?

"haha!" i heard. who could be laughing at 3 in the morning? even those kids they stay out till dark, are forced to go back inside, in winter time. i looked down, at the falls i was flying over. i think they called it Niagara falls. i saw a girl, with a blue jacket, and brown shorts on. she had long curly bluish hair, with long white streaks. she was bare foot, but ran fast. "she picks up her pace, ready to jump the epic Niagara falls! not slowing down, for anything. and..." she stepped onto the railing, and jumped over the great falls, making it to a small island in the middle of the lightning fast water. "she makes the jump! simply stunning!" she cries out, taking bows to the imaginary crowd. "Charlotte frost is the most amazing person in the world!" the girl cried. i was interested in what was happening, all up till she said it. her last name. frost. "this girl can skate, fly, and freeze!" she slid onto the water, and as she walked, she froze, leaving a trial of ice in the water. as the girl skated, she made a large snow flake. i floated down to a tree, and placed my stick against it. then, i flew over to her, and watched her closer. "nothing can hold her back! she dosen't need to stop cause she's not cold, and no one can see her, or anything she dose!" she cried. i lowered my self, so i was right next to her.

"well, i can." i said. she turned around quickly, and backed up. she seemed frightened. close up, she seemed about 15. while me, being 200 and something. but, i looked 19.

"who are you?" she asked. she shivered from fright, since she said herself she wasn't cold.

"jack frost. guardian of winter, and fun." i introduced myself.

"jack?" she said in a whisper. "jack!" she cried this time, throwing her arms around me, and dragging me down to the ice. when i was able to find out what happened, i relieved she was gripping me in a tight hug.

"do i know you?" i asked. she let go, and back away. she was kneeling on the ice, and i was stuck on my butt, since she pulled me down.

"you don't remember me. do you?" she asked. her smile had disappeared, into a straight face, looking as if she might cry at any moment. "think back!" i did. "winter's coming so bitter and cold, i think we shall become so old. the minter air freezes my cheek. as mid-winter creeks down the street. winter may come so bitter and cold, but i'll still be here with you and mom." i remembered!

"who's quite old." we said at the same time. Charlotte filled my arms again, and began to sob into my jacket.

"i'd never thought i'd never see you again jack!" my little sister cried.

"how?" was all i could ask.

"mom and me, were so upset you were gone, she went crazy. and was token away. i was left alone, and i couldn't stand being alone. so i went skating, everyday, hoping one day you would come back. but then i fell in the water." i tightened my grip in her. she smelled like home.

"don't worry Charlotte. your not alone anymore. your big brother's got you now." i rocked her back and forth, feeling her cry on my shoulder again.

"please never leave again. ever!" she cried.

"don't worry. i won't ever leave your side. we'll be a family once again." i said. my shoulders jumped, as i felt snow go down my back.

"haha!" she cried, stuffing another snow ball in my jacket.

"oh i'm going to get you" i called, grabbing onto her waist and throwing her over my shoulder. and carrying her over to the pile of snow.

"jack frost don't you dare!" she cried.

"i triple dog dare myself." i laughed. i flew up in the air, and dropped her into the large pile of snow. she landed, with no troubles. i dove down, to see her, and she grabbed my jacket hood, stuffed snow in it, and tugged the ropes to tighten the jacket.

we flew around, hitting each other with snow balls, like we did as kids. soon, she found my stick leaning against the tree.

"oh!" she cried. she aimed it at the tree, and it froze the whole thing. i flew over next to her, and took it from her hands. "cool! can i have one?!" she cried.

"Charlotte. i love you. but no!"

"JACK FROST. IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" a big booming voice yelled. he had a thick accent, and landed on the ice next to me and Charlotte. as north did this, Charlotte hid behind me. "JACK I TOLD YOU TO FREZE THE LAKES AND PONDS, WEEKS AGO! AND THERES STILL WATER ALL AROUND. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" north cried. he jumped out of his ride, and stared me in the face. had he gotten taller from the last time i saw him?

"north. don't you have gift's to deliver?" i asked, trying to get the subject off of me.

"just got done. i finished extra early to hunt you down." oh god. he was angry. "huh?" he noticed Charlotte behind me. "jack who is this?"

"well, north. she's my little sister." i told, Charlotte poked her head out from behind me, waved and hid behind me again.

"Charlotte frost?" north asked. he bent down, so he was around her hight. "come on out. i wont hurt you." he promised. my little sister, was almost as tall as me, but had to look up to talk to north. "Charlotte. you've been alone all this time. haven't you?" Santa asked.

"yeah. but, not anymore. cause now i got jack!" she cried, giving me another hug.

"i see. did you believe jack was going to come back for you?" north started. i was really wondering where he was headed with this.

"yeah. i've been alone since i fell in the pond like Jack." north shook his big head. "Jack. Charlotte, may i have a word with you, back at the pole. you know the north one." i nodded my head, grabbed my stick, and headed for the sleigh that sat on the ice. Charlotte crawled in next to me, north climbed in, and soon the reindeer, were off.

"Charlotte look down." north said. she did as she was told and detracted her glare to a hole on the side on the mountain. "thats where i had a sack put over your brothers head, and sent him down that shoot." ah yes, i memoire of me being stuck in a long tunnel made by a bunny.

"so it's safe?" Charlotte asked. north nodded his head, which was a bad idea. Charlotte stood on the edge of the sleigh, taking a frozen leap, she dived down into the tunnel.

"ha!" i cried, watching my sister making the leap of faith.

"Jack i have some bad news!" north called. " your too light. now that your sister jumped, the sleigh is off jump down there, or your lunch jumps." he looked at me, and he was smiling. an evil Santa smile.

"you wouldn't dare." i cried.

he turned to me and said in a very low voice; "try me." his ride began to spin around like the worst roller coaster in the world, with over a thousand loops. i decided i wanted to keep my lunch in my black-pit, and jump. i slipped through the ice tube, surprised i didn't get stuck.

i landed in norths workshop, next to Charlotte.

"can we do that again?" my baby sister cried. i lifted my hand, and my magical stick joined my hand.

"in your dreams." i replied. Charlotte stuck her tongue out at me, and stood up, just to be surrounded my little elves.

"stop! what are you? a yeti? little Susie want a doll with a pink dress! not a blue! ah! it's like i'm working with animals!" a girl yelled. she seemed to be yelling off a yeti, that had been working for north. then, she saw us. "jack frost. nice to see you." she shook my hand. she was defiantly Charlotte's age. no doubt. she had white skin like north's, and blond straight hair. she wore a Santa hat, and a dress that went down to her knee's. it was red, with white fluff on the sleeves and the end of the dress. it had a loose black belt, with a golden buckle on it.

"hi. i don't believe we met." i said shaking her hand.

"no. i'm Camilla. Camilla clause." north's daughter? when the heck did he get a daughter?

"i've been alive for 15 years, but i've been working with the under-aged yeti's teaching them how make toys." did she read my mind? "yes. i read your mind." i had nothing to say with that.

"hi. i'm Charlotte frost. the little sister of the man you just scared." i glared at my sister, as she laughed about the comment about me.

"well, now that you all met, i think it's time to have a chat with Jack." north said, as he walked to me. "Camilla. take Charlotte for some hot chocolate." north ordered his daughter and my sister.

"come on Charlotte!" as the two 15 year olds ran off to the kitchen for hot chocolate.

i watched as my sister raced Camilla. so far, Charlotte was in the lead.

"Jack. we must have a word." North said, leading me to the large computer like globe.

"what is it?" i asked, floating to the top of my staff.

"you remember pitch right?"

"how could i forget, he claimed our powers would be stronger together." remembering his tall back silhouette, and the black figures dancing around him, sent shivers down my back.

"well, it seems he's returned somehow. i still don't understand how. but i think it may have had something to do with your sister." North said, as he said; my sister, my heart started beating 100 times faster. i jumped down from my staff, and stood to see what nick had to say about Charlotte.

"how dose pitch returning have to do with Charlotte?" i questioned.

"well, the man in the moon, made you this way right? well, since you still don't know why that is, that he put you on this earth, so why would he put Charlotte in? now, if he didn't, who did? the only one who has been saving his energy for you. Pitch. and if he finds a soul wanting to leave what they had, he can bring them back to the person they want, while bringing himself back." i looked at north confused of what he had just said. one thing was the man had a thick accent, but with confusing words too? not fair!

north sighed and started again. "Charlotte was brought to the earth by a strong force. you were brought by the man in the moon. so where did Charlotte come from? if say Pitch had been gathering enough power since you defeated him, then he can possibly bring someone back to life. Charlotte for example. she, had been missing you, since you became you. then, in one tragic slip, she fell in the water a froze. now, if her soul had still been looking and thinking of you, pitch could have gathered her into the form she is in now, and poof! she's here, un-knowing who brought her, like you and only getting the advice of 1 thing. her name." now i understood it. "so, that means that if Pitch did bring Charlotte back to life, she can be moving her feet and arms, but Pitch could be controlling her. she's still herself. but, if Pitch wanted to, he can make her attack any thing and one."

Pitch was controlling my baby sister?!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2- sleepy snowflakes.

i took a bite of the frosted cookie. i havn't talked to anybody like this in forever!  
"so, Charlotte, do you know what brought you?" Camilla asked. i shook my head no. "i wonder how then..." she thought off, as she drank the milk in front of her.  
"why do you ask?" i wondered.  
"oh, because daddy said, Jack was a loner. so, i was thinking about how you got here." i believed her, because i had nothing else to believe.  
"tell me something Camilla...what's today?" i asked. she looked up at me, as confused with a tilt of her head like a puppy. "like, what's a hit today. what's popular?" i asked again, and she laughed.  
"i can name a bunch. One Direction, Justine Bieber, Miley Cyrus. what do you want to know about?" Camilla asked. i caught myself asking a bunch of questions. mostly about the people she had named before.

**(but i can't dare myself to type them again. OK, i can type Miley. but anyone else, and you'll have to call the doctor!)**

after about an hour of learning about todays hits, Jack came in the kitchen.  
"Charlotte. ready to head out?" he asked.  
"she can stay here. i mean, your probably going to end up sleeping in a tree." Camilla guessed. i shook my head yes, and began to start begging my brother.  
"please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please!" me and Camilla cried together.  
"fine. fine." Jack said, after minutes of me and Camilla begging. "your talking to north though." Jack pointed a finger to Camilla, and she opened her mouth, and was seconds away of bitting Jack's finger. he had pulled it away just in time though. "evil little thing." Jack muttered, as he walked away. we laughed at the sight of my brother, who was scared of a 15 year old girl.

for hours we spent cooped up in her room, watching some movies she had. mostly Christmas movies, but also some popular hits, like the movie Frozen, and Twilight. soon, we feel asleep, i curled up on the extra bed in Camilla's room, and she fell asleep on her bed. my first sleep over!

* * *

Camilla was wrong. i wasn't going to find a tree and go to sleep. i was going to hunt down the shadow that might have brought my sister back. i didn't know what to expect, but i had that feeling i was close to him, when i walked by a dark ally way, and found i was being watched. i spun around, with my staff ready to attack, and saw the nightmare king waiting for me.  
"ah. Jack. so good to see you again." he said, with an ugly smile. i wanted to freeze him right there and then. but, i needed answers.  
"Pitch. what do you know?" i cried.  
"oh, lots of things. how to give kids nightmares. how to cook eggs. how to bring someone back from the dead. how to control someone, after i bring them back. i know lots about you too! Jackson."  
he said. i looked deep into his eyes, trying to find if he was telling the truth or not. "like, you were loved by many children before you turned into you. before, nobody saw you. you acted as a big brother, and best of all. you had a sister. and a mother, who was crazy. but, back to your sister. she died, after your mother was taken away. died in the same pond you did. not looking after her safety anymore. just looking for you. oh, what was the girl's name? Charlotte?" as he said her name, i tightened the grip on the staff, and did everything i could, not to freeze the shadow. "yeah. believed it was all her fault. although even after everyone had forgotten about you, as if you never existed. she remembered, the time's you shared with her. those times she missed. she grew older, and so did everyone else. she didn't even take care of herself afterwards. then. on one lucky day. she fell in the pond. and didn't even try to swim. didn't try to save her life. just died." Pitch looked at his nails, as if this was something everyone had known. "isn't that right Jack?" he asked me.  
"why her?" i gritted through my teeth.  
"oh. simple. because now, i have a wall. a wall that you love. a wall that loves you. and you wouldn't dare hurt me, or else, i could hurt my wall." as he said this, a black orb began to float next to him, in the orb was Charlotte, fast asleep. she stirred around, as Pitch touched the orb with his long gray finger. "or...i could make her hurt any." Pitch lifted his gray right hand, as Charlotte lifted hers. he turned his head, and she did too. then, as Pitch moved, Charlotte moved her hands, and created a small snowflake. as the snowflake was alive for much more, it's ends began to turn black, like shadows. then, the whole flake turned a jet black. then, it changed it's form to black horse, and rode off out of the opened window. "Jack. being around your sister could hurt her more then you think." Pitch added. the horse arrived, but instead of it being tiny and little, it was the size of a real horse, and looked like one too. Pitch grabbed the nightmare by the reins, getting ready to leave.  
"leave her alone!" Jack cried, to the king of nightmares.  
"dream on." Pitch said, as he collected the black orb, and walked away, leading a trial of black shadows.  
then, Jack relieved, he could be hurting Charlotte as he thinks€. he took off, spreading back for the north pole.  
Jack ran into Camilla's room and rushed on the light. Charlotte and Camilla sat up, at the bright light.  
"Jack?" Charlotte asked. Jack ran to his little sister and wrapped his arms around her.  
"im so glad you OK!" Jack cried.  
"Jack? what's wrong?" Charlotte asked, getting a little scared.  
"no! don't you dare be scared! ever! you must be a brave girl!" Jack cried, holding his sister tighter.  
"i'm not scared of your words, im scared i won't be-able to breath if you keep holding me like this!" Charlotte cried. but Jack didn't release he from the hug. he tightened it. he might have said not to be scared, but he was more. he was terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3- Jack's fears.

"and now, tell me more about Pitch." Camilla asked, sitting in one of her father many large chairs. she had on fake glass's, and her legs crossed, while i laid on his staff, floating in the air.

"you mean the buggie man? the nightmare king? the one i defeated?"

"yes. that sounds about him." i sighed. was i really letting a little girl play doctor? "yes you are." the fact that she could read minds seemed to slipped my mind. "now why are you scared of him?"

"because. i defeated him, and now, he's on the hunt for me, and i feel like i can't close my eyes without seeing his face."

"so, your scared of him?"

"no! if im scared of him, he wins!" i cried, sitting up, and facing towards the girl.

"look. i'm gong to ask a lot of wired questions cause it's like 3 in the morning, and i am really tired so, just flow along with it. OK?" i sighed. yes! i was letting a little girl play doctor! "now. tell me, what are you really scared about Pitch?"

i sighed. "the fact that, with a move of his pinky, he can hurt my sister." Camilla nodded her head, and wrote something down in a tiny notebook.

"who?" she asked.

"Pitch. he could hurt Charlotte if he really wanted too. or he could control her, to do the un-thinkable."

"and what makes you scared for your sister?"

"how, i'm the only family she has left. so if i just let her go. nobody's going to be there to catch her. nobody's going to help her get back on her feet. so if Pitch hurts her, something terrible could happen."

"like?"

"like, Pitch takes her power, and use's it for his own. he always said that our powers would be stronger together. if i really wanted to, i could have ended up like Pitch."

"no doubt you think Pitch is trouble, and danger-" i cut her off.

"he makes nightmares become reality. he turned a snowflake, into his black nightmare horse."

"wait. if he can do such things, from your sister dreams, is she not safe when sleeping?" i opened my eyes wide. i just left my sister alone, when she is being used for her power!

i jumped off my staff, and into the room where my sister slept. her hands laid on her stomach, lifting up and down. and up. and down. breathing. she's OK. i wanted to wake her up, and keep her up, but a kid her age needed sleep. lots of sleep. lots of sleep. meant lots of dreams. and the more dreams there were the more nightmares she could have.

"HA!" i cried, spinning around on the ice i had just spread over the lake in front of me. i skated, heading north on the large body of water. no way it could be a lake. like an ocean. i spun, and as i did i created snowflakes on the ice. and with ever twirl snowflakes followed me. i felt happy, and free. not that i wasn't that in reality. but here, i was something else.

powerful maybe?

why is that i never feel that way in my dreams.

"it's me darling." i spun around, and saw a tall figure. he had gray skin, and black hair. with such dark clothes. making me feel scared. he took a deep breath through his nose and sighed. "some much fear coming from you." that made me feel even more scared.

"who are you?" he was much to real to be a dream.

"they call me Pitch. im your brothers friend. he wanted me to keep an eye on you." the tall shadowy man said.

"Pitch? my brother is a guardian. no other can see him, unless they believe in him."

"don't you think i know that. i am a guardian too. i control nightmares." he declared, as if he were proud.

"w-why are you here. these arn't nightmares. these are my dreams." he smiled as i said this.

"for now." he laughed. i felt more and more scared. "make it snow." he ordered. i did as he said, and snow fell from the sky. "stop" it did.

now with flakes on the ground he ordered me again: "create a tornado of snow." a small tornado began to twist itself around, and collected the snow. Pitch turned to the twister, and moved his hand. soon the white tornado changed it's color to a jet black. then, he turned back to me. "if you and me, use our powers, we can use them to help, and for the goodness of man kind. you'll be more powerful." he said. i looked at the black tornado, as it began to form into black rocks, and soon the back rocks formed into mountains. from the top, crystal white water flow'd down. the water floated like a bird, and made its way over to me like a snake. it circled around me, and soon stopped and let me pet it, on what i guessed to be it's head. "we can help the world." Pitch added, sending the fresh mountain spring to somewhere, and me back to standing on the ice with the shadow too. "what do you say, Charlotte?"

"help the world?" i repeated, as Pitch circled around as the water had seconds ago.

"and your brother."

"what do you mean?" i cried, turning to the man, and backing away from him.

"your brother. is having terrible nightmares. one's im even having trouble controlling. i would save him, i would if i could. but i can't." Pitch seemed sad, that my brother was having what fed the shadow of the man. "but you. you can help him. if we combine our powers, then we should have enough power to conker any nightmare. help any cry for help. help any lonely soul."

"lonely?" i repeated, remembering the years of being lost without Jack. or anyone.

"yes. lonely. and sick. and drowning. and scared. and most of all lonely. see, i was once lonely." he told me.

"you were?" i asked.

"kids believed in, the buggie man. and feared me. so who was there for me? nobody."

"save the children. of cries. and fears. and being sick. and nightmares. and you." i looked at him sharply, and he was smiling. as if i was saying what he wanted.

"yes. free of me. and i'll be lonely once again. but you'll be there for me. never to grow older. never to have fears. never to be feared."

"and Jack?" i asked.

"safe and sound."

"safe...the children...Jack...the people..." i thought for a long while.

"i don't expect an answer now. so, i'll be back. in a couple of nights to find out. and i will expect an answer now. but, you must not tell your brother. he might ruin the plan. he might ruin everything." Pitch said, before disappearing. the only words that were going through my head, was 3 words.

safe. and. sound.


End file.
